warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Warriors Series
The Warriors series is incredibly long with each book published in a relatively short space of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest *Sootfur is mistakenly described as a "young black cat." *Petal is called Petalnose before she becomes part of SkyClan. *Firestar is said to only have 6 lives left, when prior to the battle with the rats he had eight. *Scratch is mistakenly called Sky. Bluestar's Prophecy *Hawkheart is mistakenly described as a mottled gray tom. *Hailstar, at a Gathering, reports for WindClan instead of RiverClan. *Crookedpaw is described as a gray tabby. *Sunfall is called the ShadowClan deputy. *Foxheart is mistakenly listed as a tom in the allegiances. *Snowkit is called Leopardkit. *Whitepaw is shown to be younger than Speckletail, when she is shown to be older than Speckletail in the Original Series. . *Stormtail is mistakenly called Stormfur. *Moonflower is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *Raggedpelt is mentioned to be deputy after the birth of his son, Brokenpaw, but in ''Secrets of the Clans it is mentioned that he was leader when his kit was born. *Bluestar sends Windflight, Adderfang, and Sparrowpelt on a patrol. Later, when she meets up with them, Thrushpelt is also on the patrol. *Bluepaw's prey is mentioned as being a mouse and Snowpaw's is a shrew. But a few pages back, Bluepaw had chosen a sparrow and Snowpaw had a mouse. *The word "thing" is mispelled to read "think". *There is a space missing between a word and a comma: "I know,little one." *Thistleclaw is mistakenly described as a dark brown tabby. *Windflight's name breaks the tradition of not naming kits with the prefixes Wind-, Thunder-, River-, Shadow-, or Star-. Windflight ''SkyClan's Destiny'' *Waspwhisker is called Hunchfoot in the allegiances. *Rockshade is not listed as Clovertail's kit. *In the prologue, the elder, Mousefang, states that she was a kit when SkyClan left the forest. However, in Battles of the Clans, she is shown as a warrior during a battle with ThunderClan in the forest, and she is listed as a warrior in Firestar's Quest. ''Crookedstar's Promise'' *Softpaw and Whitepaw are not listed under their mentors in the allegiances. *Fallowtail is listed as a queen with kits in the allegiances despite the fact that she is a warrior with an apprentice at the start of the book. *Bluekit and Snowkit are listed in the allegiances, despite not being born at the start of the book. *Again, Foxheart is listed as a tom in the allegiances. *Crookedjaw is mistakenly called Crookedstar before he recieves his nine lives. *Brambleberry is alive when Stonekit and Mistykit came to live with RiverClan, but in Secrets of the Clans, she is shown to be deceased and in StarClan.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75-78 It is possible though that she was simply dreaming. *Crookedstar doesn't know who Oakheart and Bluefur's kits' father is until Mapleshade tells him. However, in Cats of the Clans, it says that he knew who the kits' parents were from the moment he saw them. *It spells `Fresh kill pile' wrong and says, `Fresh kill pie'. *Crookedjaw is called Crookedpaw after becoming deputy. *It says that Softwing's kits are lost, but later they are seen as warriors. *Graypaw is called by her warrior name, Graypool, while she is still an apprentice. *In Forest of Secrets, Mistyfoot is alerted of Silverstream's death two sunrises after the incident, but in the manga Mitsyfoot tells Crookedstar of the death the day after it occurs. Revealed in the manga of Crookedstar's Promise *Beetlepaw is called by his warrior name, Beetlenose, while he is still an apprentice. *Stonetooth is mistakenly mentioned as ShadowClan's deputy after he is shown retiring. *Graystripe is seen watching his kits who are referred to as Featherpaw and Stormpaw when he'd been exiled from RiverClan when they were still kits. Revealed in the manga of Crookedstar's Promise *Ottersplash is called a tom in the book. *Oakheart is called Oakpaw despite having already received his warrior name. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild * Rosetail is not listed in the allegiances. * Lionheart is called Graypaw's apprentice. *Bluestar is called "Blusetar". *Spinning is misspelled to read spinnning. *The Thunderpath is mistakenly called a road. *Tigerclaw says that Bluestar is in the ''hands of StarClan when she loses a life, instead of paws. *Dustpaw is called Darkstripe's first apprentice when in reality Longtail was his first. * Graypaw is called Grewpaw. * Firepaw is called Rusty after receiving his apprentice name. * Bluestar is called a queen instead of a she-cat. * Bluestar knows Rusty's name despite him not being introduced yet. *Graypaw mentions that leaders only ever take the kits of deputies as apprentices. However, no leader before or after this point has been shown with a deputy's kit as an apprentice, and none of Bluestar's apprentices were the kits of her deputies. ''Fire and Ice *Fireheart is mistakenly called Firepaw. *One-eye is referred to as a tom. *Sandstorm is mistakenly called Sandpaw. *Nightstar is mistakenly called Nightpelt. *There is a repeated line in the book: Page 12, "Redtail had been the ThunderClan deputy before Lionheart. Fireheart had never met him, but he knew Redtail had been deeply respected by all the Clan." This line is repeated on page 18. *Morningflower is mistakenly described as gray multiple times. Forest of Secrets *Silverstream is described with a silver-and-black pelt. *On the cover, Fireheart's eyes are amber, not green.Revealed on the cover of Forest of Secrets * Cinderpaw is listed as Cinderpelt in the allegiances. * Cloudpaw is listed as Cloudtail in the allegiances. Allegiances Forest of Secrets and Cloudtail#Forest of Secrets * Tigerclaw is mistakenly called female. * Unaware is misspelled to read "unawares". * Mosskit is referred to as a tom and is said to have died by the river, when in fact she is female and died in the snow. * Silverstream is mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. * Sandstorm is mistakenly mentioned with pale golden eyes. Rising Storm * Willowpelt is initially mentioned as having two she-kits and a tom, when in fact she has one she-kit and two toms. * Sandstorm is again mentioned with golden eyes. * Cinderpelt is referred to as Cinderpaw. * Honey is referred to as tasting sweet when cats do not have the ability to taste sweet things. This is corrected in later editions. * Greenleaf is reffered to as Summer. * Darkstripe mentions that Nightstar seemed alright at the Gathering when he did not attend the last gathering Nightstar appeared in. * Tigerclaw mentions seeing Fireheart let go of Silverstream in the previous book, but it was Darkstripe that witnessed the event. * Fernpaw and Ashpaw are new apprentices in this book,Cloudpaw became an apprenice in the preivious book, but Fernpaw and Ashpaw were born around the middle of Into the Wild, Cloudpaw was born near the end of Fire and Ice which means Cloud paw is younger than Ashpaw and Fernpaw. A Dangerous Path * Tawnykit is mentioned several times as having ginger fur. * Darkstripe is mentioned with black fur. * Cinderpelt is mistakenly called Cinderpaw. * Twoleg is misspelled to read "Twoleg's". The Darkest Hour * Tigerstar is referred to as Tigerclaw after receiving his leader name. * Firestar is shown on the cover with amber eyes. Gallery The Darkest Hour * Firestar is mistakenly referred to as Fireheart after receiving his leader name. * In early editions, Tigerstar is referred to as Tigerpaw. * Fireheart is referred to as Firestar twice before receiving his leader name. * Before the battle with BloodClan, Whitestorm pauses from his work on the thorn barrier with Ashpaw and Bramblepaw and talks to Firestar, but Whitestorm is seen a few moments after entering the camp with Ravenpaw and Barley. * Firestar mentions that he can see no medicine cats, despite Mudfur being present. *Tawnypaw is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. * Whitestorm is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight *Rowanclaw is mistakenly listed as a she-cat in the allegiances.Allegiances Midnight#ShadowClan * Graystripe is mistakenly mentioned as a RiverClan cat. * Brambleclaw is shown on the cover with green eyes. Shown on the cover of ''Midnight ''Moonrise * Stormfur is accidentally called Sormfur twice. * Sorreltail is listed as Sorrelpaw in the allegiances. * Stoneteller's name is misspelled to read Soneteller. * Purdy uses the phrase "Great StarClan!" despite his lack of knowledge about the ancestors of the Clans. Dawn * Tawnypelt is mistakenly called Tawnypaw at multiple points in the book. * Smokepaw is mistakenly called a RiverClan apprentice. * The word "pierced" is misspelled to read "pieced". * Blackstar is mentioned with a black pelt. * Leafpaw mentions that only she, Firestar, Graystripe, and Cinderpelt know about the fire and tiger prophecy, when two books previously Firestar had told Sandstorm about it. * There is a word missing from a page. A sentence reads: "...lit up the ThunderClan's golden pelt. He (Firestar) lay very still with his eyes closed." when it should say, "...the ThunderClan leader's..." Starlight * The book supposedly begins at the exact moment the previous book left off, but it is now night when previously it was dawn. * Squirrelflight is mentioned by her apprentice name several times. * Mothwing is mentioned with blue eyes 5 times. * Blackclaw is mistakenly called a WindClan cat. * An underscore is mistakenly used instead of a dash in a sentence. * Whitetail is mistakenly called Whitepaw. * Blackstar is mistakenly referred to as Blackclaw. * Sun-drown-place is mistakenly called Sun-drown-water. * Darkfoot is not listed in the allegiances. * Leaf-bare is mistakenly called Winter. * Firestar's paws are mistakenly referred to as feet. Twilight * Leafpool is mistakenly called Leafpaw. * Brackenfur is mentioned several times with ginger fur. * Birchkit is accidentally mentioned with a gray pelt. * Crowfeather is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes many times. * Sootfur is mistakenly mentioned with black fur. * Shrewpaw is mistakenly said to have died during the journey to the lake. Sunset * Willowpaw is mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. * Daisy is mistakenly said to have gray-and-white fur. * Stormfur is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. * Brightheart is mistakenly mentioned with two eyes twice. * Brambleclaw incorrectly states that he had never met his father alive. * Ferncloud is mentioned to have been appointed for a hunting patrol, when in fact it was Sandstorm that was appointed to the patrol. * Heavystep is listed in the allegiances despite having died in the previous book. In the Power of Three Series The Sight * Firestar is mistakenly called Firestorm. * Heavystep appears in the Allegiances, even though he died in ''Twilight.The Sight Allegiances * Minnowpaw is mistaken called a gray and white she-cat. * Jaypaw tells Sorreltail that Leafpool has gone to get catmint from WindClan, when she actually went to get it from RiverClan. * Daisy is mistakenly mentioned as a white she-cat. * Sandstorm is mentioned as being in Firestar's den and leaving with a patrol at the same time. * Jaykit is called Jaypaw before being apprenticed. * Spiderleg is mistakenly called Dustpelt. * Berrypaw is mentioned with a tail. * Hawkfrost is mistakenly called Riverclan deputy. ''Dark River * Again, Heavystep appears in the book even though he died in ''Twilight. * When Cinderpaw falls out of the tree and Leafpool comes to her aid, Ashfur replaces Spiderleg in the group of cats present. * Mousepaw is mistakenly called Mousefur. * Mothwing is mentioned at a gathering before her Clan arrives. * Firestar is mentioned with amber eyes again. * The word "muzzle" is misspelled to read "nuzzle". * Dustpelt's name is misspelled to read "Dusltpelt". * The word "spring" is used in lieu of "newleaf". ''Outcast * For the fourth time, Heavystep appears in the allegiances although he died in ''Twilight. * Stormfur is again mentioned with blue eyes. * Brook is mistakenly shown on the cover with amber eyes. Outcast Gallery * In the preview of Outcast in Dark River, Brambleclaw is referred to as Firestar. * Jaypaw is mentioned with black fur. * Stoneteller is mentioned with gray fur. * Icekit is apprenticed to Whitewing despite having been promised to Brightheart in The Sight. * Squirrelflight is mentioned participating in a battle she is not present for. ''Eclipse * Once again Heavystep appears in the alligances although he died in ''Twilight. * Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt are called Firestar and Breezepaw respectively in the preview for Eclipse located in Outcast. * Tigerstar is falsely called Firestar. * Toadkit is mentioned with gray paws. * Firestar's den is mistakenly called the elder's den. * Crowfeather is mentioned with green eyes. * Briarkit is called a tom several times. * Honeyfern and Poppyfrost are called by their apprentice names. * Icepaw is shown to be fixing a den and patrolling at the same time. * Sandstorm is shown to be in camp and out hunting at the same time. * Molekit is said to have died as a kit when he died as an apprentice. * Hawkfrost is mistakenly said to have amber eyes. ''Long Shadows * Sol is mistakenly listed as a brown-and-white tabby tom. * Once again Heavystep appears in the alligances although he died in ''Twilight. * Broken Shadow is called Broken Shadows. * Millie gets greencough despite her claim that she cannot get sick. * WindClan territory is mistakenly called ThunderClan territory. * Heavystep dies for the second time. * Jaypaw states that he has never seen Runningnose despite having seen him in Eclipse. * StarClan is mistakenly called ShadowClan. * Heathertail is mistakenly mentioned with gray fur. * Dawnpaw falsely states that she has a brother and a sister. * Stone Song is mistakenly called Stone Shadow. * Hazeltail is mentioned as a tom. * The word "month" is used instead of "moon". * Willowshine mentions that she was not allowed to go to the moonpool alone until she was alone at the moonpool in Outcast. * In the allegiances, Blossomkit is mistakenly described as a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running along her spine. ''Sunrise * Ashfoot is mistakenly called Ashfur. * Hollyleaf is mistakenly called Hollypaw. * Breezepelt is mistakenly called Breezepaw. * Whitewing is mistakenly listed as a warrior instead of a queen. * Tornear is mistakenly called Turnear. * Jayfeather doesn't have a description in the allegiances. * Spottedleaf is mentioned with green eyes. * Heavystep is, yet again, listed in the allegiances despite dying twice already. * Brackenfur is once again described as ginger. * Blossomkit once again has the wrong description in the allegiances. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice * Dovepaw's eyes, described as green in ''Sunrise , are described as pale gold. * Gorsetail is now listed as tom. * Several characters were left out of the allegiances who appeared in the book, including Millie and Sneezepaw. * Foxleap is mistakenly called Foxtail. ''Fading Echoes * Dovepaw's eyes have changed color again, and are now described as blue. * Dovepaw knows Breezepelt's name despite never meeting him before. * Blossomfall is mistakenly called Blossompaw. * Bumblestripe is mistakenly listed in the allegiances as Bumbleflight. * Lionblaze is mentioned to be standing next to himself. * Brokenstar is mistakenly called a black tom. * Yellowfang and Spottedleaf have no idea about Tigerstar training cats and Brokenstar attacking Jayfeather even though they seem to know everything about it in ''The Fourth Apprentice. ''Night Whispers * Mudfur is mistakenly mentioned as a WindClan cat. Sign of the Moon * Jay's Wing is mistakenly called Jayfeather. * Troutstream is falsely mentioned as a tom. * Toadstep is mistakenly mentioned as a golden tabby. * Swoop is mistakenly mentioned as a tom. The Forgotten Warrior *Blackstar is mistakenly called Blackfoot. *Crouchpaw and Larkpaw are new apprentices in WindClan, but there are no queens listed since after Eclipse. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans * Scourge is mistakenly called Blood. * Sharptooth is mistakenly called Sharpclaw. * Timberfur and Oakheart aren't listed on Crookedstar's deputy list. * Sky and SkyClan are not mentioned at any point in the book. * The word "never" is misspelled to read "ever". * Mosskit is mistakenly mentioned to be a tom. * Tawnypelt mentions that she fell into the ocean at Sun-drown-place, when only Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw fell in. * In the "Other Animals" section under horses/sheep/cows it says "Large fenced fields and sometimes hay-filled Twoleg barns" at the beginning of the sentence. The words "Live in" are omitted. * Squirrelflight is mistakenly called by her apprentice name. * Graypool is mistakenly listed as Crookedstar's apprentice. Cats of the Clans * Stormfur is mistakenly listed as Feathertail's mentor. * Leafdapple is mistakenly mentioned as having been a kittypet when Firestar found her. * On Heatherpaw's page it says seven lives were nearly lost in the underground river instead of eight. * Firestar is mentioned as leader of ThunderClan at a time when he was only a warrior. * Blackstar is mistakenly mentioned as Nightstar's deputy. '''Image Mistakes:' *Graystripe's eyes are green * There's no nick in Boulder's ear * Crowfeather's eyes are yellow * Stonefur's eyes are green * Silverstream's pelt is gray-blue * Princess has green eyes * Stoneteller has blue eyes * Tawnypelt's fur is tortoiseshell and white * Graypool's eyes are green * Stonefur's eyes are amber and his ears aren't torn * Littlecloud has a white underbelly and paws * Runningnose is black and white ''Code of the Clans * Graypaw is mistakenly referred to by his warrior name. * Squirrelflight describes her warrior vigil despite never having one. * RiverClan is misspelled to read "River Clan". * Longtail is falsely referred to as Longstripe. * "Clanmates" is misspelled to read "Clannmates". * All of the images are placed in the incorrect stories. * On the cover, Firestar is mistakenly depicted without tabby markings.Code of the Clans Gallery Battles of the Clans * Tigerheart is described as being much older than he actually is. * WindClan's ancient leader, Graywing the Wise, was supposedly leader before the custom of adding -star to a leader's name was created. However, the second leader of WindClan, Gorsestar, had the -star, and Graywing could not have come before Gorsestar as we know that Gorsestar was Wind's deputy. * Rainwhisker is mistakenly said to have been killed in the badger attack. * Brokenstar is mentioned as a black tom. * Redtail is falsely mentioned killing Oakheart. * Ashpaw and Fernpaw are mistakenly mentioned with their warrior names. * Foxheart is mentioned as a tom. * Cedarheart is depicted as knowing about SkyClan, which is unlikely as only Firestar, Sandstorm, and Sol know of the fifth Clan. * Rushpaw is mistakenly called a she-cat. In the Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior * Brightheart is depicted with no scars on her face. Warrior's Refuge *Millie is mistakenly depicted as a cream and brown tabby with amber eyes.Warrior's Refuge Gallery *In the inset on the cover, Millie is not wearing a collar.Warrior's Refuge Gallery Warrior's Return * Tallstar appears at the Gathering when the leader should be Onestar. * Millie is again mistakenly shown as a cream and brown tabby with amber eyes. She is missing her collar again in the inset on the cover.Warrior's Return Gallery * Additionally, Millie has her collar for the whole journey, even when they find the Clans, but in ''The Sight no cats commented on it, and it never mentioned that she took it off. * Ravenpaw is depicted as a solid black tom. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods * Firestar is called the leader of ThunderClan when Bluestar is still alive. * On all of the covers in the series, Tigerstar is shown as a cream tabby when he's supposed to be dark brown. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need * Deadfoot is mistakenly shown to be alive. The Heart of a Warrior * Brambleclaw is mistakenly called by his apprentice name. On the Warriors Official Website ''Family Tree Page * Swiftpaw is mistakenly listed as a female. Revealed on The Official Website * Longtail is mistakenly listed as a female.Revealed on The Official Website * All of Ferncloud's kits are mistakenly listed as males.Revealed on The Official Website * Brokenstar is mistakenly listed as a female and is called Brokentail.Revealed on The Official Website *Mousepaw is mistakenly listed as a female.Revealed on The Official Website *Berrypaw is mistakenly listed as a female.Revealed on The Official Website * Mistyfoot is listed as deceased.Revealed on The Official Website *Hazeltail is mistakenly listed as Sorreltail's kit and deceased.Revealed on The Official Website * Molekit is mistakenly listed as one of Daisy's kits.Revealed on The Official Website *Icekit is listed as a male.Revealed on The Official Website *Hollykit is listed as a male.Revealed on The Official Website *Spottedleaf, Redtail, and Willowpelt are mistakenly listed as Dappletail's kits.Revealed on The Official Website ''Quizzes'' * In the Dawn book quiz, Spottedleaf is listed as Spottedtail.Revealed on The Official Website In the Short Stories and Plays ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar'' * Leafpool is mentioned as ThuderClan's medicine cat when she is a warrior. References and Citations In the SkyClan and the Stanger Beyond the Code Echosong is mistakingly called Clovertail